Azth Crozdam
Azth Midarius Crozdam the Third is a pure blooded Druid, the Lead Guardian to Edward Black, and a recipient of Project Immortality, but not the status of Project as Edward had deemed Hartley Statten worthy of. Azth is also the original Donor to the base DNA that made up Edward, and after years of knowing him, has taken it upon himself to take him under his wing as a son. This fatherly outlook is not limited to just Edward, and he is willing to care for any of the Projects that seek fatherly guidance. Even a few of the elder Projects will come to him for help when feeling a bit under the weather or subpar. To which he happily accepts the task of assisting them, as well as offering up his role as Father to those that do not in fact have a Father to speak of. He has stated in an interview with the Public that he does so because "They need a father and he could never imagine a life without a Father" Origins Azth was the first guard that Edward spoke with, and thus, had it not been him, he more than likely would have connected with that stranger and filled Azth's place with that stranger. Thankfully, Azth had been the one brave enough to venture out and see if Edward was alright within the range of Six's cell as well as willing to offer the boy friendship and fatherly guidance when he needed it in his time of transition into the Magical World. Before the Incident that lead ton Sophia's separation to Azth, he had taken his place as Edward's Father Figure and often acted as both Father and Elder Brother to him when needed. Post Incident however, Azth did not remember who Edward was, and had a very much different life from his regal life in Sanctuary. Instead, the man lived in Poverty with his beloved Bonded, similar to that of a wife, and two children, in the dank streets of the city Edward had been staying in at the time, spirit still drawn to the boy despite the different Timelines Thanks to a kind offer from him, a slight of hand, a bit of misdirection, and genuine kindness, Edward managed to get the man a Job as well as a means to feed his family and bring himself back into the position as Friend to those that wanted his company. All was fine until Succubus Monica Stewart sought after Edward's affections and eventually turned on the lot that worked within the Bakery, ultimately resulting in Edward's discovery of Sophia, and Azth's near Death experience that returned him to his previous self and father figure to Edward, but allowed him to keep his family and welcome them into the world of Sanctuary's Nobility. Appearance Standing at a tall, but not staggering Six feet and Five inches, Azth is a broad shouldered man in all timelines, and sports neatly combed white hair, brilliantly blazing crystal blue eyes, and a neatly trimmed but mature matching white beard. When not earing his usual SMP shielded armor bodysuit, he can often be found wearing button down shirts and business casual attire, although, as stated by Edward "He would look better in Wizard Robes". Aside from his formal sense of style, Azth will often dress down on the request of Edward if heading into the Human World to get away from Sanctuary and business, simply to act as a bodyguard for the young man. This includes wearing plain tee shirts with no designs, and comfortable jeans no matter what the situation might be... including going to the beach.